1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a connector assembly for automated connection of printed circuit (PC) boards in an electrical device such as a vehicle radio.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
It has been a goal in the art to produce PC board connection assemblies which lend themselves to assembly by automation. While some assemblies of vehicle radios have been adapted to assembly by automation certain functions still require hand assembly, which is cumbersome and time consuming. For instance one of the problems with modern radios is that a horizontal main PC board must be connected to a generally vertical escutcheon PC board to provide circuitry connections between the boards. In the past, this has been accomplished by connectors which needed alignment and connection by hand.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which will lend itself to automation in the function of connecting the escutcheon or key board PC circuit board of the radio with the main PC board.
It is still further, an object of the present invention to provide a self-aligned connection assembly such that when perpendicularly disposed circuit boards are moved toward each other in aligned position the connection between the circuit boards is automatically aligned and connected.